<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by paradiesvoegel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719500">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiesvoegel/pseuds/paradiesvoegel'>paradiesvoegel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, M/M, a double-drabble was attempted and failed, really sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiesvoegel/pseuds/paradiesvoegel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're done saving the world for the (?)fourth time, it turns out there are still some pretty nice places to visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar rolls over on his beach towel and disappears under his sun-hat. The umbrella throws them into shade but the beach around glows blinding and hot.</p><p>Zolf admires the curve of Wilde's body in his swimming costume while Wilde can't catch him.</p><p>“Still can't believe we're doing this.”</p><p>Wilde turns over again with his eyes closed, smiling. “What, you were a cleric of Poseidon and you don't like the beach?”</p><p>“How would you like to go to Apophis's office for a holiday?”</p><p>“...I see your point. It is nice today though, isn't it?”</p><p>The breeze is ruffling his hair. He looks so happy lying there that Zolf is helpless to deny him.</p><p>“Yeah...it is.”</p><p>Oscar cracks an eye open.</p><p>“You don't really mind, do you Zolf?”</p><p>“You know I don't,” Zolf grumbles.</p><p>“I just need to hear you say it.” He sounds a bit more serious.</p><p>“And me telling you one time isn't good enough, yeah?”</p><p>Someone else might think Zolf is angry from the way he says it, but Wilde knows better.</p><p>“Yes. I need it over and over, so I can't not believe it.”</p><p>Zolf leans over him on a braced arm and says, “I like you. I like being on holiday with you. I'd go to any bloody beach in the world just to look at you, alright?”</p><p>Oscar yanks Zolf down on top of him to kiss him. It isn't for several minutes that Zolf notices the smile on his own face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>